


Almost Birthday Crown, What Daddies Do and King

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drabble, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, Post War, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-01
Updated: 2008-08-01
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A Three Part 100 Word Drabble series dealing with Daddy!Ron.





	Almost Birthday Crown, What Daddies Do and King

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

'Almost' Birthday Crown

 

“Daddy, I want party,” Rose whimpered.

“Today is Hugo’s birthday,” he explained. “Yours is in a couple of months. We’ll have a party for you then.”

“No,” the three year old pouted. “Party  _now!_ ”

He pulled out his wand, waving it over Rose’s head with a flourish. “There.”

Her hands flew to her head. “Nothing there.”

“Sure there is,” he told her. “It’s your special ‘almost’ birthday girl crown. It’s invisible and only Daddy can see it. That way you and I will know it’s your party too, and Hugo won’t be upset.”

“Thanks, Daddy.” Rose giggled and ran off. 

* * *

  
What Daddies Do  


 

Ron watched her leave the room, a smile tugging at his lips. Two arms wrapped around him from behind and he felt lips press against the back of his neck. “You’re wonderful.”

“Hmm?” He turned in the circle of Hermione’ s arms. “What’s that?”

“You heard me, you prat.”

He laughed, then leaned forward and kissed her. “Ready for the party?”

Hermione nodded. “Hugo’s so excited. The guests should be arriving any moment now.” She kissed him again. 

“I saw what you did for Rose.”

He shrugged. “That’s what Daddies do.”

Hermione pulled her wand, waving around Ron’s head. “There.”

* * *

  
King

 

Ron touched the top of his head in much the same manner as his daughter had. “Let me guess…invisible?”

Hermione smiled. “Of course.” 

“But my birthday was last month,” he argued.

“It’s not a birthday crown,” she told him.

“If it’s not for my birthday, then what's it for?”

“Just because,” Hermione answered vaguely. She then proceeded to straighten the ‘crown’.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“It was a bit crooked.”

“Croo—hold up,” he said alarmed. “There isn’t really a crown on my head, is there?”

Hermione merely winked in reply.

“But why?”

“Because Weasley is  _my_  king.” 

   


 

 

  



End file.
